


生氣的Mr. Kim.

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, seungbin - Relationship, 彬玟, 昇彬
Series: 團妻-徐彰彬 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	生氣的Mr. Kim.

金昇玟在生氣。

金昇玟在生徐彰彬的氣。

今晚的跳繩直播裡，徐彰彬耍小人的推開他即將到手的抓石子勝利，他雖然當場也很直覺的反射動作壓著他哥一番鬧騰出氣，但總歸是直播，所以他氣也無法完全使出。導致直播結束後，他還是對徐彰彬有股無法宣洩的怒氣。

金昇玟就是太正直的一個小孩，做任何事都無比認真，即便只是玩個抓石子遊戲，付出努力該得到的就該得到。這也是為什麼，他需要更多時間去排解他哥帶給他的惱怒。

抵達宿舍後，昇玟回房間，替自己盥洗，進廚房喝了幾口冰水，再回到房間，這期間他瞧都沒瞧坐在客廳的徐彰彬一眼，一句話也都沒跟他哥說。

徐彰彬再怎麼反應遲鈍，也感受得到他弟的情緒，畢竟昇玟的好脾氣是大家都知道的，看到他弟繃著一張臉那藏不住的怒氣，他也知道自己幹了什麼好事。

自己先做好心理準備以及想好一套台詞後，徐彰彬在昇玟房門口深吸一口氣，敲了門。  
「昇玟吶……我可以進去嗎?...」

「不行。」

「那……哥坐在這裡等你。」徐彰彬靠著門板，希望能聽到房裡的動靜。

「嘖。」金昇玟知道他哥就這麼坐在外面肯定又會引來其他團員各種的關心詢問，然後自己又要面對更多人的疑問。他討厭麻煩。

「！！」門突然被打開，靠著門的徐彰彬完全沒做好準備就這麼斜歪滑稽的倒在地上，由下往上看著他弟背光的臉龐。

金昇玟用下巴示意他哥進來，然後再度把門關上。

徐彰彬小心翼翼的瞅著他弟，金昇玟洗完澡習慣帶著眼鏡，這讓他看起來更嚴肅，抿著一雙薄唇坐在床上，渾身散發出生人勿近的氣息，眼睛直直勾著他哥。

嚥了一口口水，徐彰彬緩緩朝他弟前進，也不知道怎麼著，就給跪坐在他弟面前了。  
「昇玟吶……對不起…」這麼直面他弟的怒氣，徐彰彬連聲音都帶著些許的顫抖，他真的很不會應付這樣的場面。原本想好的台詞最後只剩對不起，一切都只能照著本能而行。

金昇玟面無表情的看著跪在他面前的哥，無端的感到更煩躁。他哥眼神不知往哪看，嘴唇還有點驚慌失措地顫抖著，放在腿上的手無意識地抓緊褲子又放開，他從沒看過這樣的徐彰彬。該怎麼說呢，只會說大話擺架子開玩笑的徐彰彬，現在是真情流露的展現他的害怕呢。

「我覺得哥今晚真的太過分了。」

徐彰彬身體顫了一下。金昇玟忍不住揚起一邊的嘴角。

「哥覺得該怎麼做才能讓我消氣？」

徐彰彬皺起眉頭，終於抬起眼怯怯地看向他弟。眼神透露出疑問，也閃爍著一絲絲的害怕，輕輕地搖了搖頭。

金昇玟勾勾手指，讓他哥靠近一點，滿意的看到他哥聽話的移動至自己膝前。他伸出手，手心朝上擺在他哥眼前。徐彰彬依舊是滿滿的問號，但他弟沒再給任何暗示到底要幹麼。兩人就這樣待著過了幾秒，金昇玟也沒有意思要催他，只是盯著他哥瞧。

徐彰彬有些遲疑的抬起右手，不太確定的把手放在他弟手裡。心理漾起奇怪的感受，這個畫面感覺像是訓練師在訓狗的畫面……不是，自己是狗嗎？明明他弟才是可愛的奶汪啊！

金昇玟輕笑出聲，猛地抓住他哥的手，往自己的方向拉來，徐彰彬失去重力的身體，就這麼尷尬的跌在他弟腿間，臉正對著他弟的跨下。驚慌失措的想要調整好自己的姿勢。

「哥的手很不聽話，所以，我們把手綁起來做一次吧，作為哥做錯事的處罰。」

＊＊＊＊

徐彰彬的肩膀作為穩住身體的施力點，摩擦到有點疼甚至發紅。他的臉也貼著床，柔軟的床墊卻無法為他帶來舒服的感受，他難受的粗喘著氣。

「嗯…昇玟吶……手……解開…啊哈……」  
他弟真的如他說的，把他手給綁在身後做了。原以為缺少雙手不會對這場性事帶來多大的不適應，沒想到當他弟改從背後進入他，少了雙手的扶助支撐，核心肌群也沒多少力氣的他，只覺得腿痠、腰腹痠、肩膀疼。

不過最難受的，還是無法直接用手好好愛撫自己也站起來小兄弟。金昇玟果然是在處罰他。

「不要…都說是處罰了，哥。」看著徐彰彬腰又要軟下去，他往他哥臀上甩了一下不輕不重的巴掌，警告他維持好姿勢「把腰抬好，哥的腹部核心要再加強訓練啊。」順勢摸了一把他哥的腹部，有意無意地擦到他哥敏感的器官。呵，他當然知道真正讓他哥受不了的是無法靠手解決的勃起。

「嗚！….哼嗯……昇玟吶…..」  
「哥……只靠後面也可以吧。」金昇玟想到上次他跟燦哥聊天時，燦哥跟他分享我們彰彬尼已經可以像女生一樣靠小穴就射了。啊，好像連Felix也經歷過他哥的乾性高潮了。

哼……他也想看看。

「…嗯…不行….啊啊……」  
「來試試看吧。」

既然是懲罰，應該可以再更過分一點吧？金昇玟惡質的想著。用手指輕撫著他哥已經被撐開的穴口，漂亮乾淨的指尖沿著邊緣遊走著，似乎正在思考從哪邊下手更好。

「？」還無法分心思考後面入口處的酥癢感是怎麼回事，徐彰彬就感到一股壓迫擠進來理應沒有空間的地方。

「啊啊！…..嗯？…..什麼….昇玟…..嗯啊啊！」即便自己使力縮緊身體想讓那東西知難而退，無奈他弟執著更甚。金昇玟憑著印象摸到了他哥的前列腺位置。看到他哥激烈的顫抖著，被綁住的手試圖往後伸阻止他。他笑出了一個漂亮的笑容。

「哥…可以的…」

「嗯啊….哈啊….嗚嗯……」怎麼一個比一個都更過分，徐彰彬不甘心地想著。卻也無奈被拖入情慾中的身體總是不按他所想的做出反應。他弟的手指和性器合作無間的操著他體內所有讓他抓狂的點，他的身體已經被開發到如此敏感，每次的碾磨抽插都能讓他發出甜膩的呻吟。

「下次記得把手管好啊，哥。」  
他最後只記得他弟說了這句，然後就被拖入更炙熱，更劇烈，更黏膩的床上運動。

徐彰彬到底還是學了一個教訓—他家奶汪金昇玟，生起氣來會變身超A的Mr. Kim.


End file.
